Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-123089) discloses an active matrix color organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display of a top emission type. The color organic EL display has a structure in which a color conversion filter substrate and an organic EL element are combined with each other. An organic EL element has a TFT (Thin Film Transistor), a planarizing layer, a bottom electrode, an organic light emitting layer provided thereon, and a top electrode on a support substrate.